Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to apparatus and methods for tool unit power supply during a well operation. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to apparatus and method for non-hydraulic power supply to a tool unit from a top drive.
Description of the Related Art
During a well operation, various tool units (e.g., drilling tool unit, casing tool unit, cementing tool unit, etc.) are used with a top drive. A top drive almost always provides a power supply to the tool units for communication, identification, sensing, measuring, or actuating components. Typically, a wellbore is first formed to access hydrocarbon-bearing formations (e.g., crude oil and/or natural gas) by drilling. Drilling is accomplished by utilizing a drill bit that is mounted on the end of a drill string. To drill to a predetermined depth, the drill string is connected to a top drive on a surface rig via a drilling tool unit and is rotated by the top drive. After drilling to the predetermined depth, the drilling tool unit, drill string, and drill bit are disconnected from the top drive. A casing tool unit is then attached to the top drive to lower a section of casing into the wellbore. An annulus is thus formed between the casing string and the formation. The casing string may then be hung from the wellhead. The casing tool unit may then be replaced by a cementing tool unit to conduct a cementing operation to fill the annulus with cement. The casing string is cemented into the wellbore by circulating cement into the annulus defined between the outer wall of the casing and the borehole. The combination of cement and casing strengthens the wellbore and facilitates the isolation of certain areas of the formation behind the casing for the production of hydrocarbons.
On some tool units, for example, the casing tool unit, hydraulic energy is typically coupled to the tool unit to provide power for operational activities. However, hydraulic components (such hydraulic power unit, hydraulic swivel, connectors, hoses, valves, actuators, and pressure cylinders) can cause downtimes due to maintenance and contamination due to leaks.
Therefore, there is a need for apparatus and methods for non-hydraulic power supply from the top drive to the tool units during a well operation.